Our goal is to study the effects of chronic renal failure on the structure and function of the hepatic endoplasmic reticulum...particularly as regards the molecular regulation of protein synthesis (primarily albumin), and control of ligandin in the proximal convoluted tubule will be continued particularly as regards its role in organic anion transport and toxic renal injury. The diagnostic and prognostic importance of ligandinuria and ligandinemia in renal disease will be further evaluated. Immunocytochemical localization of ligandin and Z protein, and "mapping" of the normal human nephron will be performed.